The Ideal Wedding
by Alyannara2763
Summary: this is just the wedding we've all been wishing for to happen.
1. Chapter 1

"mmm" I stretched my hands and felt the space beside me empty. Sadness and happiness filled my body completely. Of course happiness, this afternoon is my wedding and its not just any ordinary wedding but I'm going to marry the man of my dreams, the man I wanted, the man I love. He's my world, my oxygen, my sun, my blood, my air, my ocean, my everything. And of course it not just about the wedding, also, its about the wedding night. Yes, that's his part of compromise, he said we'll try. And then after that is my change.

And sadness, I don't really understand that he's so traditional that he can stand not seeing me for the rest of the day until the very minute I walk towards him on our wedding. I know I'm being a baby, but I just can't survive without him by my side, without seeing him as soon as I open my eyes, without feeling his lips crushed in mine, or just hearing his voice. Ah! That's right! I grabbed my bag and got my phone, I dialed his number which I know by heart, by soul and by every cell of my body.

"Edward…." My voice broke as I said these words.

"love? Is something wrong?" he's voice full of concern.

My voice involuntarily released a sob.

"love? Love? Are you okay?" panic was all over him "do you want to postpone the wedding? I can wait whenever you're ready. Tell me what's wrong" ah! Why is he thinking these kinds of things? Is he crazy!? This is what I wanted and I've been waiting for this so much since we started everything. I can't believe he's thinking like this.

"NO! Edward are you crazy! I want to marry you! I've been waiting for this and its driving me crazy. I love you Edward!" I cried.

"oh" he said. "Then why are you crying love? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No" I replied like a child. He chuckled.

"tell me…" he's voice so lovely and full of concern.

"Oh nothing Edward.. I'm just being silly, I'm sorry Edward. You go ahead and continue what you're doing"

"bella….love… please? You know that you drive me crazy every time you do this to me right? Come on love tell me, don't be shy.." and then he chuckled.

I didn't reply but he waited so I said "fine, just don't laugh" he still waited.

"I just miss you.." I said. He still waited.

"I just missed you like crazy! As soon as I woke up I felt the bed empty and you were not here! And it made me real sad. I miss you Edward, you don't understand!" I sobbed like a baby.

He laughed "oh love, I miss you too, In fact just before you wake up I was there deciding if I'll go inside or not but Alice yelled at me she told me…" then something grabbed the phone from my ear.

"oh no bella! Can't you two just take a break! Oh please! You'll be together till eternity!" Alice was yelling at me.

"Alice give the phone back!" I heard Edward shout from the phone.

"And you Edward!" she put the phone on her ear. "help them prepare for the wedding!"

"but Alice! Let me just talk to him for five seconds! Please" I begged.

"okay here. Be fast. I count from one to five. Start…" she gave the phone to me.

"oh Edward I love you! See you later! I love you! I love you! I love you!" I cried.

"Bella, love!, I'll wait for you in front of the altar and we'll be finally be happy together for eternity.. I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo…" then he was cut.

" times up!" alice said cheerfully, how can she be so happy and me so miserable! I just sighed.

"oh come on! I gave you more than five seconds! And you'll be together for eternity! you might even get sick of each other's face after a few decades!" she said. And her phone rang.

"That will never happen" a voice from the phone was shouting. Edward!

"oh Edward!" I shouted.

Alice closed her eyes and sighed "well as far as I can see after 500 years you two are still not yet sick of each other and you still get nervous when you kiss and make love!" My cheeks got really hot "oh bella honey! Don't blush! You two will have a great wedding night later!" My face got hotter.

"And you Edward! You're just here somewhere! That's why you heard what we're talking about! Better not get closer or else.."

"he's close?!" I ran towards the window and searched for him.

"oh bella!" alice said shutting the phone. "lets get started!"

I sighed and suddenly became so excited. I hugged Alice and said "Oh alice, Oh sister! I'm going to marry the…" and tears started to drop.

" marry the love of you're life and you're so happy and can't believe its all happening." She continued. I sighed.

"I'm just.. I just.." I said..

"You're just so happy and you cant even explain how happy you are. And you just love him so much." Oh well, she said it.

"Exactly" I said.

"Jasper told me how you love each other. It's so strong. As if the other one will not survive without the other one. Like you are more than destined to each other—I don't know if there's a word stronger than destiny but he told me its definitely stronger."

_I love you Edward._

Alice drove me to the hotel where the reception is happening later tonight. She have checked me in one of the suites in the hotel where I will be getting ready for the wedding. As she opened the door of suite on the top floor of the hotel I saw the bed and the floor full of rose petal.

"Edward." She said.

"He made this?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered cheerfully.

I started inside and sat on the bed where I saw a folded paper. I opened it and read what's inside.

_Bella,_

_You may not see me for the next sever hours, but as always, I left my heart with you…. I miss you like crazy.. And I'm driving Emmet and Jasper—and my father—crazy here. Just so you know. And I can't wait to see you walking towards where I am later in front of the altar, and Of course I can't wait to put my lips to yours and feel your soft lips crushing to mine. And finally, I can't wait to be yours and for you to be mine for the rest of eternity.._

_Your love, your husband soon—very soon,_

_Edward._

_Oh Edward._

"Oh bella! You go take a bath and relax in the tub now" Alice said cheerfully. " just relax you have a lot of time, I just want you to not feel tired in the altar."

"Thanks Alice" I replied sincerely.

"Oh bella.. My sister.. I love you.." she said. More sincere.

" I love you too" I started to the bathroom.

The bathroom was ten times bigger than my own room. Oh my its beautiful, I thought. One very luxurious couch was inside and a very big vanity was also there. As I focused myself and observed the room I was surprised with the petals of roses everywhere and candles to. There was like more than one hundred cantles lit here. I smiled to myself at the thought of Edward filling the floor with petals and lighting the candles. I started towards the vanity and look at myself. I took a brush and started brushing my hair, smiling and wondering what Edward is doing now. I put the brush back down on the very fancy counter top and saw a mini stereo with words " Play me" attached to it.

I pressed the play button and sound came from every corner of the room. I was so lovely, my lullaby. _My Edward. Yes, My Edward. _I glanced back on the counter top under me and saw another folded paper. I opened it and is said. _Relax. Just relax my love. Everything will be wonderful._ I smiled again to myself and started to the bathtub. HOLY CROW! The bathtub was huge! 20 bodies can fit here! It was round and filled with milk. Milk. This is so unnecessary. I sighed with the thought.

"Oh Bella! Just get in and relax" Alice shouted from outside.

I sighed again and started unbuttoning my shirt sexily, practicing how to be seductive for later. I Feel so dumb. I unbuttoned my pants and slid it down my legs very carefully and then I unhooked my bra and took my panties off. I tried the water, I mean the _milk,_ making sure its not too cold and then soaked my legs very carefully and still seductively and then my whole body. And to be hones I was actually day dreaming of Edward with me in the tub.

I took the towel beside the tub and soaked it in the milk. I started wiping my body and just relaxing. After wiping I closed my eyes and put the towel over my eyes and continued relaxing. After two rounds of Edward lullaby I was startled by a warm hand i felt over my shoulder..


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SO SORRY IF I HAVE A POOR WRITING SKILL. ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND. ;) AND YEAH I ADMIT THIS IS KINDA BORING. NOT UNTIL THE WEDDING NIGHT WHICH WILL BE IN THE NEXT 2 CHAPTER I SUPPOSE.

The hand has warm, was so familiar and was my mother's

The hand has warm, was so familiar and was my mother's. I took the towel off my eyes and smiled.

"Bella" she said. Her voice was warm and kind.

I turned around and hugged her. "oh mom" my voice broke and I started crying. Crying because of happiness. " I missed you so much!" I cried.

"Me too honey. I missed you so much more." He hugged me tighter.

"Oh mom. Oh mom." I cried louder. "I can't believe this is happening. Mom if only you could feel how happy I am. How luck and so in love I am. I'm happy. I'm so happy"

"I'm very happy for you Bella, Oh My Bella, you're getting married. You're everything I want you to be.. to be young, happy and in love. You have no idea how happy I am for you." She said very full-heartedly.

"thanks mom, I love you" I said wanting to say I will miss her but didn't. "Oh I love you mom, I love you so much." I started sobbing again and her, too.

We cried out of happiness and sadness for almost ten minutes. "oh, honey stop crying! You're eyes will sore! It's bad for the wedding! What are we doing" she said.

"Oh!" was my reply, She's right. And we just laughed.

She stayed there and chat with me until alice called out from the outside. "Bella! Its One thirty! We might want to start doing your hair so get up now"

One thirty?! Wow! I've been here for more than three hours. Wow time had been so fast. Four more hours and I'll see my Edward again. I smiled with the thought. Well it worked. I feel so clean and so refreshed. My mom helped me get out the tub and wrapped my body with towel carefully and I took another towel and wrapped my hair with it. I brushed my teeth and started outside the bathroom.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Jasper said. My face flushed quickly that I haven't felt my blood traveled to my face.

"I told you to close your eyes but you didn't listen!" Alice shouted.

" I'm sorry" and he closed his eyes putting his hand in his pocket trying to get something from it. " here" he said as he pulled a folded paper and handed it to me. "He really can't wait for four hours! He's driving me nuts Bella!!"

I smiled "Oh come on! Its Our wedding day! Give us a chance!" I said as I unfolded the paper. It said _Hi love.. four hours to go! Your Edward. _I smiled with the letter.

"Okay jasper, your job is done so get out! Get out!" Alice said.

"Thanks Jasper! Tell him I miss him!" I told jasper as I put my robe on.

"Sure! I'll go a head now! And can I open my eyes now?"

"oh yeah sure. Go a head" Alice told him and jasper went out the door. Alice turned to face my mom and said. " I don't want to be rude Ms. Renee. But no offense, I want Bella to be a surprise to everyone."

" That's right! I also want to be surprised! So I'll go now. Have fun girls" My mom told us and kissed me then left the suite.

Of course Alice doesn't exactly want me to be a surprise to everyone but just to Edward. And she's sure if my mom sees me, she'll think about me and Edward will see me in her mind.

Alice helped me to the chair of the vanity. As I sit she unwrapped my hair and said "You know, everything will be wonderful and fun tonight between you and Edward so you don't need to practice.." she said with a huge grin on her face.

I saw my face turn red quickly and thought of what I was doing moments ago in the bathroom—practicing to be seductive. I tried to ignore her but I was really embarrassed. " Alice! Please don't think about this later! Edward might see!" I begged

"I'll try" was all she said and laughed. She turned my chair so I don't face the mirror. "I want it to be a surprise even to you." She said cheerfully. And then her phone rang.

"Why is jasper thinking about Bella on a towel??" Edward's voice was so loud on the phone.

"Because of your stupid notes! So just leave Bella and me alone! Edward! Only four hours! Goodness! We have a work to do!" Alice said without breathing and shut the phone.

She sighed shaking her head and said "Lets do this" A huge smile crossed her face.

" Yeah, I can't wait any longer." I said. And thought of the name Mrs. Edward Cullen, Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan- Cullen. I smiled and Alice, too, It's as if I said the name loud.

Alice was working on me for three hours straight now. She blow dried my hair and designed it. She put diamond pin all over the bun. She also did my make up. She was really good at this. I didn't even realized it was already four thirty. One more hour and I will see my Edward. And another hour he'll be my husband and I'll be his wife.

"Okay Bella, lets put on your dress" she said as she helped me stand up.

As I stood up she said " Oh come on, stop blushing Bella! I'm also a girl! Don't worry. No take your clothes of and put this under garment."

I obeyed her and put the very nice silky under garment on. And she helped me on my wedding gown and my shoes. After a few finishing " You're like an angel" She said.

"Thank you" I said and I hugged her.

"oh! Wait!" she said jumping up and down and went to the table beside the bed and took a blue box and returned beside me again in less than three seconds. She opened the box and took something from it. She held it up and I saw a necklace. She pulled it closer to me and I saw It was simple yet very elegant and… Oh jeez.. Its made out of diamonds.

"Alice.. I can't…" I said but she trailed me off.

"Oh sure you can! If you don't want Edward to kill me" She said. "Please… for me?" she continued using her dazzling look.

I just sighed and she jumped up and down clapping her hands " yey! I love you bella!" she said excitedly going behind me to put the necklace on. And by the way, Also the earrings. "Well done!" she said after putting the accessories on and started helping me towards the full body mirror inside the walk in closet.

There.. I saw myself. I was so beautiful. I can't believe it was me. I was so simple yet so stunning. I was so perfect. I took a spin and looked at alice

Her face turned nervous "NO! Don't cry! The make up" she said. I didn't even know I was about to cry. But thankfully I helped it.

" Thank you Alice." Was all I can say. "Thank you very much my sister.."

"Awww Bella. Anything for you." She said sincerely and I'm sure tears will fall down her face if only she can cry. "I love you Bella" she continued and hugged me. "Thank you for being part of my endless life. Thank you for loving Edward. Thank you for everything"

"I love you too Alice." I said. " Thank you. Thank you very much"

She held her hand up in the air and said "Lets stop this drama Bella, I don't want you to cry." She hugged me again. "So let the Wedding begin!"

I turned around and looked at the clock. Its 5:20. Ten more minutes.

" You trimmed right?" She asked me looking down on my private.

I nodded as I felt the blood traveled up to my face.

I climbed down the stairs of the hotel's lobby very carefully and found my dad standing by the end of the stairs with a shocked face looking at me.

"My daughter.. My beautiful daughter" He murmured.

"Dad?" I asked him.

"Bells.. You're so.. soo.. Perfect" he hugged me.

"Thanks dad." Was all I can say. We were silent for a minute but it wasn't an awkward silent. It was like we we're saying our goodbyes in our head, quietly. I will miss my dad. I remember I used to call him Charlie when he's not there. A quick flash of memories filled my head. From the time I was so little and we were fishing till weeks ago that we were eating.

"Hold your tears" Aice whispered me. "okay! Lets go! I don't want to keep Out guests waiting."

Charlie held his arms up gesturing me to put my arm inside his. And then he led me to the Limo. He opened the door for me and I smiled as I went in. We were silent on the way but It was comfortable. I made quick glances at him but tried hard not to. I know this will be our last day together. And I will be changed. I am also aware that I'm not going able to go near him or everyone for at least one to three decades and maybe by the time I'm ready to face everyone they might not be there anymore. I tried to wash these things out of my mind because I know it'll only make it hard for me to leave my dad. To leave the world. The Limo went in a full stop and I realized we were at the venue.

It was a big and beautiful gazebo made out of glass. We stopped In front of the gazebo. "dad?" I called.

"yes bells?" he answered. As I saw Alice, Jessica, Rosalie and Angela March towards the altar.

"Nothing" was my reply. "Are you ready?"

"I will never be ready bells, Even If you're fifty years old." He said as he laugh but still a tear escaped his eyes.

I wiped the tear with my fingers and hugged him "Oh dad!" I cried.

"Don't you dare cry Bells.. your eyes.."

"Oh yeah" I sniffed and we laughed. Then the driver opened the door for us. My dad hopped outside and stood in front the door and held his hand for me. I took his hand and smiled. As I got out the Limo I saw the garden it was so beautiful. The gazebo was made out of glass and it was so big , way bigger than charlie's house, white, blue, silver and gold curtains hanging everywhere. White and blue roses tied with silver and gold ribbons everywhere, and butterflies flying everywhere, too.

As Charlie and I started walking down the isle, that's when I saw him. The minute I saw him, I smiled to myself. _Ah Edward_. He's at the end of the isle waiting for me. And I'm here walking from the other end making a step closer and closer to him, to my goodbyes to my parents, and even closer to eternity. My heart skipped a beat and I saw him smile as if he heard it across the gazebo. He smiled, It made me forget how to walk, smile and breathe. "Bells" Charlie nodded and brought me back to consciousness as a sign for me to keep walking. As we walk, I tried so, very hard not to trip and thought of nothing but Edward. I looked at him looking at me. I saw his eyes so beautiful, golden, very sincere, full of love, I even saw myself in there. I smiled and he smiled back—my favorite crooked smile.

As Charlie and I reached the end of the isle I said "Dad?"

"Yes Bells?" He answered. As he prepared to give me to Edward.

"I love you no matter what. Thanks for everything"

"Oh bells" He hugged me.

"Bella." An Angel's voice called. My Angel's voice. I looked up to see his perfect face. I Felt like I was melting. My Edward! Oh Edward. My heart was hammering inside my chest. I just want to kiss every part of him.

Charlie held my hand and untangled it from his and put it in Edwards. He patted Edward's shoulder and stood beside Carlisle. Edward looked at me and smiled so warm. I smiled back and wish I could just kiss him and never stop. He led me in front of the altar and then that's when the ceremony started.


End file.
